


Lucky Pen Drabbles

by YuukiLovingHours



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Danganronpa Another 2 - Fandom, sdra2 - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Comfort, Cuddling, Established Relationship, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Nikei sleep challenge, OCs but they're only in one chapter, and they're just family members
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:41:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 11,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28274025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YuukiLovingHours/pseuds/YuukiLovingHours
Summary: This is a drabble collection for Lucky Pen/Yuukei! These drabbles will typically follow a non-despair au setting unless specified otherwise.
Relationships: Nikei Yomiuri/Yuuki Maeda
Kudos: 14





	1. Close to a Sleepless Night

**Author's Note:**

> As per usual, Nikei stays awake despite his constant yawning and heavy eyelids. He’ll have to get convinced to go to sleep eventually.

Tap tap. Tap tap.

Nikei’s fingers type on the keyboard at a rapid pace, his eyes glued to the screen in front of him. The screen shows endless paragraphs that completely spread through the pages of the document he’s typing on. About 5 pages worth of inventive words were filled to the brim, though that was a low amount in Nikei’s standards. Nikei’s hand brushes against the pile of photos that lay on his desk, displaying images of a tall, ruggish man found in suspicious areas of a street.

“What’s next… um… maybe the most honest politician of all Tokyo isn’t as honest as he says he is? No no, it’s gotta have more spice to it…”

Nikei started to feel painful pressure around the back of his head, leaving him to hang his head low. His hand instinctively reached the back of his head, groaning in mere annoyance. “Goddamnit…” He muttered in dismay. The sensation only grew worse, yet he still tried to type away on his keyboard. Sure, he may be experiencing his third headache of the night, but he’s gone through worse. And so what if his eyelids feel heavy? And so what if he’s been yawning every 5 minutes? It’s a normal night for the Ultimate Journalist.

“Nikei?” 

The door behind Nikei slowly creaked open, revealing his boyfriend, Yuuki, in his sleep attire. 

“Why are you still awake? Go to sleep.”

“No way. I’m almost done, just give me five more minutes.”

“You told me the exact same thing two hours ago. Come on, please? What if your hands start cramping again?”

Nikei rolled his eyes, letting out a chuckle. “You worry too much. I’ll be finished with this draft before you know it, okay? You should get some shut-eye yourself.” 

Yuuki sighed, leaning his body against the doorway. In all honesty, it was concerning just how much Nikei spent many nights typing up a draft he could simply finish up in the morning. Every time this situation occurred, Nikei’s eyes would look bloodshot at worst and he’d feed on his crippling caffeine addiction just to keep himself awake. God forbid Nikei had the urge to run outside for a potential scoop and accidentally trip on a pebble on the streetwalk.

At times like these, Yuuki had an obligation to drag Nikei to bed. Yuuki walked up to Nikei and wrapped his arms around his neck, nuzzling into his hair. 

To say Nikei was caught by surprise would be an understatement.

“Wh- Yuuki, what are you-?” Nikei stuttered, his face quickly reddening as Yuuki pressed against him. That’s not to say he was against it… But it’s not like he’ll back down from writing his draft so easily when he’s this close to finishing it.

“Please…? For me?”

“Yuuki, I- come on, I gotta finish this!”

Yuuki pouts, gently turning Nikei to face him. “You can finish it in the morning. Now, please go to bed.”

“Oh yeah? Make me.”

~~~

5 minutes later and Nikei’s fallen victim to a secret weapon: Yuuki’s puppy face. Now he’s lying right next to him. On one bed.

“You should really stop using that face on me.” Nikei said, raising a brow.

“Huh? What face?”

“You know…! That face you make- the puppy face!”

“Uhh, I don’t make puppy faces…”

“What?! Of course you do, you always pout and furrow your eyebrows like this!” Nikei displays a demonstration of Yuki’s puppy face to try to prove a point. Yuuki, however, was still puzzled.

“... Forget it. You’re lucky that worked.” Nikei turned to his side, pulling his pillow close. He let out a sigh, feeling uneasy since he’s now practically doing nothing. “... My head still hurts…” He murmurs.

“Oh? Do you want me to get advil for you real quick?” Yuuki inquired, sitting up as he pulled the blankets away. “Nah, it’s fine. I can deal with it.” Nikei waved off the concern, still faced away from Yuuki.

“Are you sure…? You’re gonna have trouble sleeping, you know…”

“Okay okay, fine. You’re just gonna make me take it anyways.”

“Alright. Let me find it, then.” With that, Yuuki jumped out of the bed and walked out of the room, closing the door behind him. Nikei turned to lie on his back, facing the ceiling as the headache lingered. 

…

It still hurts, but he did start feeling comfort. He was feeling comfort from how Yuuki just… cared. It’s not anything he’s used to, but it felt nice knowing that there was someone looking out for him. It made him wish he could do more for Yuuki, if he was being honest. Perhaps write a sweet love letter or take him somewhere to relax. Maybe take in the sweet breath of fresh air and get lost at the sight of Yuuki smiling out of joy-

“Nikei! Here.”

Yuuki walked in with a glass of water and a pill on his hand. Nikei sat up, taking the pill and placing it into his mouth and drinking the glass of water to swallow it properly. Nikei places the glass on the desk, feeling his headache slowly start to fade. “You think you can sleep now?” Yuki asked, shuffling his feet underneath the covers as he sat back down.

“... I think I wanna stay up a few more minutes, actually.”

“You’re not gonna go back to-”

Nikei wrapped his arms around Yuuki’s waist, gently leading him to lie down on the bed with him. “Not what I meant, dummy.” Nikei mumbled, ruffling Yuuki’s hair.

Yuuki was at a loss for words.

“O-Oh… As long as you sleep…”

Nikei placed a soft kiss on Yuuki’s forehead. “Good. Love you, Yuuki.”

Yuuki squeaked a bit, snuggling closer to Nikei for warmth. “Mhm. Love you too, Nik…”

So there was Nikei. Instead of typing rapidly on a keyboard, he was lying on a bed with soft white pillows and comfy blankets. The scent of lavender and chamomile fill the room as the candle continues to lit. Dark auburn curtains slightly flow as the night’s wind blows against them. He has his boyfriend wrapped in his arms, feeling at peace and serenity with his presence. 

Nikei had to thank Yuuki for dragging him to get some rest in the morning.


	2. A Little Kiss Before You Go

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nikei is about to go into a meeting, but not before having a cheesy moment with his boyfriend, Yuuki.

“Almost done…”

Yuuki mumbled to himself as he spread the peanut butter over a piece of bread. In the comfort of his kitchen, he places the bread over a jam-spread piece of bread, completing the set of a peanut butter and jelly sandwich. He takes a paper towel and wraps it around the sandwich, making sure to keep it fresh and contained. Once it’s carefully wrapped, Yuuki takes out a zipper plastic bag from the drawers, placing the wrapped sandwich inside and zipping it closed. From there, he hears familiar footsteps ringing through the halls. Yuuki looks up, seeing Nikei walk over to him. 

“Nik! Here’s your lunch.” Yuuki chirped, handing over the bag to his boyfriend. “Oh, almost forgot about that.” Nikei said, taking the bag and putting it inside his shoulder bag in a haste. From Yuuki’s observations, it seemed Nikei was in a rush and clearly feeling bits of stress.

“Hey, are you still worried about the meeting?”

“Pffft, no way. I mean, why would I be worried? The publishing company’s gonna see my new article’s worth publishing for sure.”

Yuuki strolled over to Nikei, tidying up his collar. “Okay, but… don’t put too much pressure on yourself, okay? They’re gonna see how devoted you are to show this article to the world.”

Nikei rolled his eyes as a light blush dusted on his cheeks. “Heh, no need to tell me twice…”

From there, Nikei started walking over to the door, checking his shoulder bag to see if he had everything he needed. Lunch, wallet, keys, pens, notepad, napkins, pepper spray to keep the creeps away-

“Nik, aren’t you forgetting something?”

“Oh! My bad~”

Yuuki was just about to take something out of his pocket when he was quickly interrupted by a quick soft kiss from his boyfriend. Yuuki stood frozen, as predictable as that was.

“... Nikei.”

“Mhm?”

Yuuki took out a phone with a lavender colored case from his pocket. “I meant your phone.”

…

“Oh-! Right, right! My, uhh… phone! Yeah, you’re a lifesaver, my lucky charmer! Ha!”  
Nikei quickly took his phone and shoved it into his pocket, most definitely not being embarrassed at this very moment. I mean, who could tell from his face growing red while his eyes darted to the side?

“W-Well, that wasn’t… exactly a complaint, so… uhh…”

Fantastic. Now Yuuki was the next one to become incredibly embarrassed. He fidgets with his hands, unable to look directly at the journalist. Nikei, on the other hand…

“... Anyway, uhh… one more before I go? You know, for extra luck.” Nikei asked, holding on to the tip of his hat as the blush still rests on his cheeks. Yuuki doesn’t utter a word, but a nod and a small smile is enough for a proper answer.

This time, Nikei gently tilted Yuuki’s head up and placed his lips onto his. The kiss lingered a bit longer than the first, with Yuuki’s hand firmly grasping Nikei’s hand. Once they broke apart, Nikei and Yuuki both leaned their foreheads against each other, smiling in serenity.

They almost forgot Nikei still needed to go to a meeting.

“... Oh shit, I’m gonna be late-”

“Sorry, sorry! I didn’t mean to keep you too long!”

Nikei swiftly rushed towards the door, re-checking everything on his shoulder and his pockets to make sure he’s got every necessity he needs. Lunch, wallet, keys, pens, notepad, napkins, phone, pepper spray to keep the creeps away, and two kisses from his cute little boyfriend? He’s got it all. 

“Alright, I’m off now! Bye, love you!”

“Mhm. Love you too, Nik.”

With that, Nikei closed the door behind him. 

Looks like Yuuki will have some time for himself now. He only hopes he’s given enough luck for Nikei to turn out fine in his meeting.


	3. Do you Like me?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A few days after getting married, Yuuki asks an important question.

Below the starry night, Nikei lies on his side, his hand laying underneath the pillow. He’s stuck in his slumber, his feet just tucked underneath the blankets. There's a hand slightly shaking his shoulder, but he does not wake. He hears his name, but he does not answer. He remains asleep, despite how many times his name is called. After a few more shakes, he stirs awake, having trouble opening his eyes. He turns to the other side, meeting a ginger that brings fond memory.

“Yuu? It’s 2 AM, what are you doing...?”

“Do you like me, Nik?”

Nikei shook his head, unsure of what he just heard. “What?”

“Do you like me?”

Nikei stared at Yuuki for a while, his eyebrows furrowing in confusion. As far as he’s concerned, Yuuki stayed up until 2 AM, shook Nikei awake, all because he could ask… this specific question.

“Yuuki, we’re married.”

“Yeah, but did you marry me as a friend or as a husband? Unclear.”

“So, declaring our undying love and swearing to be with each other til death do us part is a friend thing?” 

Yuuki paused, trying to process Nikei’s words. From there, he averted his eyes to the ceiling fan. “Okay, maybe not that, but-”

“Yuuki, oh my god...” Nikei moved to lie on his back, covering his eyes with his hands as he laughed. “Dude, I married you because I love you. Do I have to repeat my gay ass vows all over again?”

“That would be great, yeah.”

“What- really?! Well, get up, it’s happening right now.”

Nikei pulled Yuuki up, both now sitting up on the bed. Nikei let out a deep breath, trying to envision himself back in the altar from only a few days ago. Nikei’s hands move to hold Yuuki’s hand gently, which was also a thing he did back when he spoke his vows. Just as he tried to utter a word, he instead laughed nervously as his head hung low. “Jesus, what am I doing??”

“Hey, it’s okay! You can take your time!”

“Right, right. Okay, completely calm now. Just… bear with me here.”

Nikei sits upright. He takes a deep breath. The vows have already reconstructed itself, ready to be repeated once more.

“Yuuki, meeting you was… heh, the luckiest thing to ever happen to me. Your kindness draws me in, your thoughtfulness brings me comfort, and your smile lights up a thousand skies. When I’m with you, I feel like I’m home. Home where I can be myself around you, home where I can confide in you. Yuuki, today I promise you that even in our darkest times, I will never leave your side. I promise to cherish you for the rest of my life, to love you everyday, and to light up your days like you do mine. Today, I’m glad to be able to call you my husband.”

… Nikei took notice of Yuuki looking teary-eyed.

“Yuu, are you crying again??”

“Maybe a little- It still kinda hits, I guess…”

Nikei tenderly brought Yuuki close, running his hands through his hair as Yuuki buried his face to Nikei’s chest. His shirt may become a bit tear-stained, but that’s okay. Once Yuuki lifts his head to meet Nikei, he carefully wipes a tear. “Feeling any better?” Nikei asked, his hand still playing with Yuuki’s hair. Yuuki nods, separating himself from Nikei.

“So, I take it you’re finally gonna let me go back to sleep now?”

“Actually, um…”

Yuuki swiftly leaned in, giving Nikei a quick peck on the lips. “Okay. You can sleep now.” Yuuki said, gleefully smiling as Nikei blushed.

“Yuu, that’s gay.”

“Nikei, we’re _married_.”

“... Touché.”

With that, both of them tucked themselves back to sleep. Nikei quickly wrapped his arms around Yuuki’s waist, his face burying into the crook of his neck. “Night, my lucky clover… try to get some rest, okay…?” Nikei mumbles, his eyes now growing heavier. 

“Yeah, I will. Good night, Nik.”

Yuuki lets out a hum of content before falling asleep himself.


	4. Brought Together by Mistletoes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A journalist and a lucky student under the mistletoe. Surely that’d make for a potential scoop, wouldn’t it?

For such a big event like a Christmas Party in Hope’s Peak Academy, it sure isn’t as lively as expected.

As recommended by the homeroom teacher of Class 80, the students were tasked with organizing an annual Christmas Party. Despite the shared collaboration, only one student was left out of the party by the time it was held. Another simply didn’t have the interest to go. From that point on, only a total of 13 students were attending the party.

Fast forward to Yuuki sitting alone in a table full of nothing but candy canes and cupcakes, all the way to the corner. He takes a bite out of a candy cane, looking bored out of his mind. The only thing catching his interest is a particular journalist from afar.

From the looks of it, it seems Nikei is having a chat with Setsuka. He sees Nikei being visibly flustered, though he is unable to decipher anything from their conversation. If he had to guess, perhaps it’s another sign Nikei wouldn’t be interested in him in the slightest. What else could explain Nikei’s blushing and nervous ticking?

He wishes he didn’t have such a big crush on the cute journalist sometimes. He looks down, unaware of the steps heading towards his direction.

“Got time for another interview, Mr. Maeda?”

Yuuki abruptly looks up, noticing Nikei in front of him. “Oh! Uhh… sure. I don’t have anything else to do.”

“Fantastic! Now, if you’ll allow me…” Nikei slides a chair over from the next table, sitting down and taking his notepad out in a flash. “Yuuki Maeda, how does it feel to be at a party during Eve’s hour?”

“Uhh… Fine, I guess. I have candy canes to munch on.” 

“Mhm, Mhm. Anything else?”

Yuuki slouches down, his arms both lying on the table. “I don’t know… The party’s been kinda boring so far,” Yuuki lamented as he watched the others in the background. At least Setsuka and Emma seem to be having fun with decorating the tree, but… there’s not much else he can say.

“Well, I’m here, aren’t I? I could try to make things less boring for you,” Nikei said, leaning his elbow against the table in an attempt to look cool. Yuuki, however, had to stifle a laugh. 

“Well, interviews are what you’re best at, right? Yeah, shoot me a few questions.”

“Oh, seriously? I-I mean, fantastic! So, Yuuki Maeda, say you had to choose between fruit cake and eggnog. What would your choice be?”

“Oh, that’s a good question. Um…”

—-

And so questions about Yuuki’s tastes in the art of Christmas transformed into Nikei rambling about printing presses. Not that Yuuki had any problem with it. If Nikei gets to ramble, he gets an excuse to bask in the comfort Nikei’s voice gives, as well as the glint in Nikei’s eyes as he excitedly talks about any topic. 

“Y’know, it’s nice. Hearing you talk.”

“Huh? What?”

“A-Ah, I didn’t mean to make it sound weird! It’s just… you talk about so many things that… you get me reeled in right away. You’re great to be around.”

Nikei pushes a strand of his hair back, nervously laughing. “Is that so? Well, It’s nice that at least someone cares about what I have to say. Even if it’s a load of bullcrap.”

“No no, far from it. None of your rambles are bad, I promise.”

“Right… Um, Yuuki? You know, there’s actually something that I-“

Nikei feels a brief tap on his shoulder. He notices that Yuuki seems to be looking up. “Huh? What are you looking at?” Nikei asked, trying to look in Yuuki’s direction.

Turns out, there was a mistletoe. Right above them. 

“... Oh, _shit_.”

“I don’t even know where it came from… Well, we don’t have to do it if-“

Nikei tries to lean in, but accidentally bumps foreheads with Yuuki. Yuuki yelps, moving his hand to his forehead.

“Agh! Nikei?!”

“Sorry! I was trying to kiss you, but I-“

“What?!”

Nikei quickly shuts himself up, pulling down his hat in an attempt to hide the blush dusting his cheeks. He purposely tries to avoid looking at Yuuki, scared of having to face him.

“Nikei… That wasn’t meant to come off as harsh. If… If you really want to kiss me, then I don’t mind.”

And that was where both boys had internal screaming going on within their minds. 

“... Really?”

“Of course. Besides, it’s just one kiss.”

Nikei looks to the side awkwardly, contemplating on whether he should comment or not. He resorts to slowly nodding, reaching his hand to Yuuki’s shoulder.

After mentally preparing himself, Yuuki tilts his head to the side, making sure their foreheads won’t bump into each other again. Part of him is outright panicking and wants to back out, but the other part is completely willing to go with it because he’s been crushing on this guy for so long and this may as well be the only time he’ll ever kiss him. 

to calm down his anxiety, he leans in for the kiss. Yuuki was… genuinely surprised at how soft Nikei’s lips were. Not that he wanted to complain, of course. Yuuki thought the feeling of a first kiss would be like fireworks exploding in mid-air, but his feelings felt more as if he took a bite of his first cake. In other words, Yuuki felt as if the kiss was sweet and tender.

Once they broke apart, it took them both a long while to process what they got themselves into. As far as they knew, they just kissed under the mistletoe. To say they were elated would be an understatement.

“... So, tell me. Did I just steal your first kiss~?” Nikei teased, pretending as if he wasn’t embarrassed to the core. Yuuki cleared his throat, nodding in response. Nikei grinned, taking out his notepad and writing more notes. “Well, that’s one off the bucket list!”

“Weren’t you gonna say something before I showed the mistletoe…?”

“Ohhh, that. Heh, it’s… perfectly fitting, actually.”

Yuuki rose a brow, unsure of what Nikei’s words actually meant. There were a few theories floating around his mind, but there was no way that-

“Um… Ok, I might as well make it straightforward. Yuuki, I like you. You’re really, really cute and I honestly think you’re the kindest person I’ve ever met. You make me really happy and… If you don’t feel the same way, I understand-“

“You… like me?”

“Yeah. I thought the mistletoe made it pretty obvious.”

Yuuki falls silent, recollecting every single thought as he tried to process what he was hearing. Nikei sat still, growing anxious the longer time passed. 

“... Like I said, if you don’t feel the same way-“

“Nikei, are you kidding? How could I not like you? You’re smart, you’re funny, you’re passionate about your interests, you’re handsome, you’re-“

Yuuki stops himself, noticing his hands gently holding onto Nikei’s wrists, all while Nikei stared at him in a daze. Yuuki laughed rather nervously, letting his fingers interlock with Nikei’s. “My point is… You’re someone I want to date.”

“Well… I know a nice coffee shop down the street. Maybe we could meet there…? You know, for a date.”

“Hmm… Yeah. Sounds great.”

Under the mistletoe, they quietly snuggled close to one another, feeling flutters of joy bubble up as they both glanced at each other. In a huddle of warmth, they continue to hold hands to feel completely at ease. Nikei catches a glimpse of the mistletoe once more, his thumb rubbing circles on Yuuki’s palm.

“Hey, Yuuki?”

“Hm?”

And so Nikei met Yuuki’s lips again.


	5. In You, I See Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a frightening nightmare, Yuuki does everything he can to put Nikei at ease.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> warning: In the context of Nikei's nightmare, there's implications of abuse.

In a deep slumber, Nikei starts to stir uncomfortably as he lies on his bed. 

For every shift underneath the blankets, Yuuki becomes more aware, despite his eyes closed. He groans, growing frustrated over his inability to sleep properly. The shifting is suddenly accompanied with sudden sniffles, immediately waking the sleepy ginger. 

“Hmm…? Nikei…?” Yuuki sits up, all with a tone met with concern. Yuuki’s hand moves to turn on the lamp on the nightstand next to their bed, getting a clear view on Nikei’s current state. 

Nikei, while deeply asleep, seems to have his hands gripping tightly on the mattress covers as he slept on his side. His face is that of dread, almost as if he was in cold sweat. The typical sleep mumbling is filled with weak cries for help, broken in tone.

“Nikei. Nikei, wake up.”

“Someone... help… help…”

“Nikei… Nikei, wake up!”

Nikei’s eyes shot open, quickly sitting up as his breathing became rapid and panicky. His hands check around his chest in an attempt to register his surroundings, heaving a painful sigh as his hands now grip on to his arms. 

“Nikei… Are you okay?” Yuuki asks, carefully holding out his hand. Nikei glances at Yuuki, choking back a sob. “No. I’m not.”

“... Can I hug you?”

Nikei slowly shakes his head, a guilty expression visible on his face.

“Okay… Can I touch you?”

Nikei ponders for a moment before nodding in response. Yuuki takes this as a chance to cup Nikei’s cheek with his hand, wiping any tear that may stroll down. Nikei relaxes his shoulders, reaching his hand to rest on the hand cupping his cheek. For a few minutes, they stay in this position in complete silence, allowing Nikei to steady his breathing.

“Feeling any better?”

“Kind of. Thanks…”

“No need to thank me. I’m just doing what I can to help you.”

Yuuki’s hand falls down, yet their hands are still holding each other. Yuuki gently runs his thumb through Nikei’s knuckles, while Nikei’s thoughts wander towards doubts.

“I’m… weak, aren’t I?”

“No, you’re not.”

“... I’m still scared, Yuuki. It’s been years and I’m still scared of a dead man. That’s stupid, isn’t it?”

Yuuki slightly tilts Nikei to eye level, sternly facing him. His hands gently hold on to Nikei’s shoulders. “It’s okay if you’re scared. Recovery isn’t… easy. But however long it takes, I need you to know that you’re not alone.”

Nikei stares at his boyfriend, dumbfounded by his words. He lets out a bitter laugh, his eyes beginning to feel watery. “You care too much, you know that?”

Yuuki laughs more light-heartedly, resting his forehead against Nikei’s affectionately. For a single moment, they sat peacefully with nothing to disturb their silence.

Coming from a past painted in despair and nightmares, he finds true peace in the presence of warmth and love. If the near future holds this much hope, he wishes to go onward for a future where he can stay with Yuuki. 

Because that was where home was.


	6. Cozy Coat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happens when Nikei forgets to bring his coat and hat with him? Well, you get an embarrassing attempt at impersonation.

“Wait, wait… I almost got it! Wait, no!”

The sound effect of a game over rings on Yuuki’s phone, leaving Yuuki to lean against the pillow on the couch. On the screen was a game over screen switching to the title of Pac-Man. A pellet eating ball glides all the way to the other side, with ghosts following in tow. 

“Ughh…” Yuuki groans, turning off his phone and draping his arm down as he continues to lie on the couch. In a complete state of boredom, his thoughts wander to the most mundane of things. They have all ranged from what he should eat for dinner to the math problem he still can’t figure out how to solve on his unfinished math assignment. A few more minutes pass and he’s already had enough. He abruptly jumps out of the couch, already rushing his way into his room. 

“No way am I staying here all day…” Yuuki walks over to his closet, searching through each article of clothing. It seemed as if few particularly stood out for him, aside from some flannel shirts. His finger moves from one flannel shirt to another, eventually taking out a red flannel shirt and a pair of jean pants. Just as he was about to head out, something caught his eye.

A coat and a hat. It didn’t take a genius to figure out they belonged to Nikei.

“Ah, he forgot these,” Yuuki said, putting his clothing on the bed as he picked up the coat and the hat. At this point, he would’ve already put them on the laundry basket by now, but a particular idea struck his mind at the exact moment they were in his hands. He stared for a few seconds…

Before he knew it, he was standing in front of a mirror with Nikei’s coat and hat on.

“Whoa! No wonder he wears this all the time- it’s really comfy…”

He stares at his mirror, slightly turning each time to carefully examine how the coat looked. It perfectly fit, enveloping him in a sense of comfort and security. His fingers brush against the coat’s sleeves, taking in the soft texture. Yuuki almost felt curling up, holding the coat close from how cozy he felt.

“... You know, since I’m wearing this…”

Yuuki swipes a pen away from the desk. He looks back at the mirror, tidying himself up as he holds up the pen. He adjusts his tone to make it sound deeper, takes a deep breath, and…

“Wherever there’s a scoop, my pen is never far behind!”

…

“Hold on, that wasn’t dramatic enough. Maybe if I raise my pitch a bit…?”

To think Yuuki would spend about 5 minutes practicing on saying one of Nikei’s many catchphrases. In all honesty, he was relieved that Yuuki was all by himself. If someone saw him making over-the-top poses while repeating a phrase in numerous ways, then he’d be embarrassed for sure-

“Yuu?”

Shit.

Yuuki stops himself, his face quickly growing red when he recognizes the voice. He slowly turns around, spotting Nikei with his jaw dropped. At that moment, both were at a loss for words.

“... That’s… my coat…”

“I’m sorry, Nikei! I-I got ahead of myself! I wanted to see how it looked on me, but it felt really nice wearing it and before I knew it, I was-!”

“That looks really cute on you,” Nikei blurted, still in awe.

“Nikeeeiii…” Yuuki whined, covering his face with both of his hands to hide the strong blush. Nikei, on the other hand, covered his mouth to hide the smile that was forming. 

“No, really! I think you pull it off better than I do.”

“No, you’re overexaggerating…!”

Nikei swiftly swipes the hat off Yuuki’s head, putting it on himself with a grin. “This would make for a pretty sweet headline, don’t you think? _Local Lucky Charmer Dresses as Journalist for a Day and Looks Good Doing It-_ ”

“Stop… I can’t take it anymore…” Yuuki whimpered, sitting down on the bed and pulling his coat up in an attempt to hide his face. Unfortunately for him, Nikei could tell Yuuki was blushing profusely. “Alright, alright. I’ll let you keep wearing my coat. Hell, wear it for the rest of the day even. Might be nice for a cuddling session.”

“Wait, what-”

“I’ll be right back, Yuu!”

Nikei closed the door behind him, leaving Yuuki in his room alone again. 

… Yuuki takes this as a chance to yank a pillow, slam it into his face, and scream into it.


	7. Brought Together by Fireworks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First was through a mistletoe, the second is through fireworks. How cheesy could they possibly get?

After the Christmas Party’s surprising success, it seems the school has dragged Class 80 into hosting a New Year’s Party this time.

Outside on a chilly night, students of Hope’s Peak carry boxes of fireworks, while others have already begun on setting them up. Lights surround a nearby gazebo, where the core of the party resides in. Glasses clink, laughter is spread, and the night runs smoothly for the most part.

Just around the corner, Yuuki is leaning against the wall, his fingers playing around with the rear end of a red scarf around his neck. He waits for a certain someone among the crowd, one that always carries a pen around at all times. That would have to be his boyfriend, of course.

… Yuuki still couldn’t process the fact he’s able to call Nikei his boyfriend. It was almost unbelievable, even. Out of every single boy in the world, how could Nikei pick the most average of the bunch? Nikei calls him cute, but…

“Yuuki, there you are! Sorry I’m late… Hajime can be a real pain in the ass.”

“Huh? What did he do this time?”

“Oh, you know. He kept dragging me to organize the food for the party. We just finished setting it up.” Nikei remarked, pointing his thumb at the table decorated with drinks and food in a fashionable manner. Yuuki couldn’t help but stare, amazed by the variety of foods that could be taken from a single plate. It took Nikei speaking again for Yuuki to be snapped out of the trance.

“Oh, that’s right! We need to go up the hill, Yuu.”

“The hill? What for?”

“Uhh, what else? It’s a great view for fireworks.”

Yuuki glanced at Nikei’s direction, noticing the green hill awaiting them. He was right in the sense that it was good for watching the fireworks. However…

“Okay, should we bring the others?”

Nikei was quick to shoot down the idea, waving his hands in refusal. “No, no, no- It’ll just be the two of us, got it? It’ll be much better that way.”

“O-Oh… alright. If you say so, Nik.”

“Great! Let’s go there right now!”

With a wide grin, Nikei takes Yuuki by the arm and dashes off towards the hill.

\---

Underneath a picnic blanket they sat, watching the stars twinkle below them. Their fingers brush against each other in silent content.

“So… Any idea when the countdown starts?”

“We’ll probably tell when we hear it.”

In silence, they are left with only thoughts to fixate on. Yuuki catches a glimpse of Nikei by his side, noticing how he relaxed his shoulders and let out a quiet hum. At such a tender moment, Nikei’s lavender eyes and pronounced eyelashes stand out more than ever, leaving Yuuki to be lost in the sight of beauty under the night sky. Under the moonlight, Yuuki felt himself in complete serenity.

“Yuuki? What’s up?”

“... How long do you think we’ll stay together?”

Nikei’s brows furrow, his mouth curving into a frown. “What?”

“Ah- I’m sorry! That’s too sudden, isn’t it? I didn’t mean to bring the mood down…”

Nikei’s fingers curl into the blanket as his eyes lower down. “Well… I know I like you. You’re a good person and you’re very important to me, so… I know I’d want to stay with you for as long as I can.”

Yuuki feels a wave of relief rush over him, his mouth twitching into a smile. “Is that so…?” Yuuki mumbles.

“And… The way I feel about you, I know it’s not something I can feel with anyone else. You’re…” Nikei’s voice drops, realizing that his words have become lost. He tries to express himself more, but to no avail. “A-Actually, Maybe I’ll tell you some other time...”

Yuuki nods, his hand instead intertwining with Nikei’s to calm him. At that moment, the crowd from below starts chanting the countdown. Yuuki looks down, seeing the gazebo from below.

“Oh! Yuuki, you’ve got something on your cheek!”

**5…**  
Yuuki glances at Nikei, confused as he lifts a hand. “Really? Where is it?”

**4…**  
“Stay still, I’ll get it for you.”

**3…**  
Nikei turns to directly face, his hand going over to cup his cheek.

**2…**  
Yuuki’s face flushes red, now growing suspicious. “Uhh… Nikei? A-Aren’t you going to…?”

**1…**  
A chuckle escapes from Nikei’s lips. “Happy new year, you dork.”

When 12 AM strikes, Nikei swiftly leans in to meet Yuuki’s lips with his. The fireworks light up the sky just in time.

Yuuki’s eyes shot with surprise, staying frozen in place as the hand still lingered on his cheek. Nikei then pulls away, wanting to see just how much he’d surprised the ginger.

Unsurprisingly, Yuuki was at a loss for words.

“... That’s why you wanted us to be on the hill alone!”

“Nooo, really?” Nikei’s tone drips with playful sarcasm, later followed by another laugh. Yuuki’s flustered state was honestly too good to watch, especially as he was the one to bring it to light.

“I-It would’ve been nice to remind me, you know!”

“Nah. Surprise kisses are way better.”

“Hmph. Guess I’ll have to pay you back next time…” Yuuki grumbled, pouting as he proceeded to look away from the journalist. Nikei, on the other hand, simply beamed as he crossed his arms. “I’d like to see you try. Nothing can get past the Ultimate Journalist! Not a scoop, not a client, and certainly not the lucky charmer himself!”

“Why do I like you so much?”

“Heh, because I’m funny?”

Yuuki glances back at Nikei, noticing him putting up a faux innocent look visible on his face. His attempt to stay mad fails, eventually letting out a laugh himself as he scoots closer to hold the journalist. “And adorable, too.”

It was Nikei’s turn to feel embarrassed, a blush eventually dusting his cheeks. “Yeah, yeah, whatever…”

As the fireworks continue to paint the night sky, Nikei and Yuuki hold each other close, not wanting to let go.


	8. Family Dinner With the Maedas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was supposed to be a 3 minute stay at the very least. How did Nikei get roped into a family dinner? With his boyfriend’s family, no less?

Heavy boots clicked on the ground, stopping in front of a house of ordinary quality. The walls were painted beige, the door was wooden, and the windows were covered by dark brown curtains. 

Nikei stood silently, holding his phone in front of him. His eyes glance to the screen, observing an image of a written address. He steps closer, revealing the address plate to hold the exact same address as the one on his phone. He swiftly puts his phone back into his pocket, darting his eyes to a plastic bag he held with one hand.

“Well… this is gonna be a first…” Nikei mumbles to himself.

Truth be told, he’s never actually been to this house before. Yuuki’s house, to be exact. He may have stayed a couple of nights in his dormitory in Hope’s Peak Academy, but his house is an entirely different story. All Nikei knew was that Yuuki lived with his mother, and that was it.

… In that case, this may be the first time Nikei could actually meet Yuuki’s family. Did their relationship already go that deep?

Nikei shook his head, brushing off a blush as he wasted no time knocking on the door. He holds in his breath, hoping Yuuki would be the one to open the door in front of him. Luckily for him, Yuuki did answer.

“Ah, Nikei! What a surprise…!”

“Yuu! Just a reminder that you left your art supplies back in the classroom, so I brought them back to you.”

Nikei quickly hands the plastic bag over to Yuuki, leaving his boyfriend to take it from his hands. “Oh, thank you. I was wondering where I’d left them.”

Behind Yuuki was the sounds of endless chattering, piquing the curiosity of the Ultimate Journalist. “Hey, what’s going on? You got company or something?” Nikei asks, trying to take a peek over Yuuki’s shoulder.

“Oh, uhh… My grandparents just arrived for a visit, actually. They’re talking with mom about an incident they had with their neighbors.”

For a moment, astonishment was plastered on Nikei’s face. Grandparents? Yuuki had grandparents?

“Oh! That’s… cool! You know, I should probably get going now, actually! I wouldn’t wanna intrude on family dinner and all, so-”

“Yuuki, who’s that young fellow?”

Nikei embarrassingly squeaked, covering his mouth once he realized the inhumane sound that just came out of it. Yuuki, on the other hand, turned around to see a small old lady with white hair tied into a bun. Her dress was rather simple looking, as it was nothing more than a pink dress with flower print all over. 

“Ah, gram-gram. This is… my friend! He just came by to drop something for me!”

Nikei awkwardly waved, trying to maintain his cool.

“Well, he certainly looks nice. Why don’t you let him stay for dinner?”

Nikei nervously shared looks with Yuuki. It was getting harder to maintain his cool by the second.

“I don’t see why not.”

Nikei is doomed.

Yuuki’s grandma chirped, lightly clapping her hands before walking back to another room. Once Nikei was completely sure it was just him and Yuuki…

Nikei quickly grabs Yuuki by both shoulders, staring intently. “What the HELL did you drag me into?!”

“I panicked!”

“That didn’t sound like panicking to me!”

Nikei releases his hands from Yuuki, turning around as he takes quick breaths. “You know what? It’s fine. It’s just for dinner, right? Only for dinner, only for dinner…” Nikei repeats himself, pacing from different directions.

“Nikei, if you’re worried about what my family will think, it’s okay. They’re very nice, so I’m sure they’ll like you.”

Nikei crosses his arms, concern now written all over him. “Maybe, but… Yuuki, you told your grandma I’m just a friend. If they find out about… us, will they…?

“Hm? Oh, I’m just waiting for the right time to tell them. They’re open-minded, it’s just… It’s kinda hard to outright tell them, you know?”

“I suppose,” Nikei muttered, his fingers clinging to the sleeves of his coat. Yuuki walks up to him, cupping his cheek. “Hey. After we’re done, we can do whatever you want, okay? Promise.”

The corners of Nikei’s mouth curve into a smile, feeling a flutter as Yuuki places a kiss on his other cheek. At that moment, Nikei had to love his boyfriend for calming him down so easily. It was almost like a miraculous gift of sorts. Nikei takes off his hat, placing it on a hanger next to him.

Now, if Nikei could keep his calm during family dinner.

\---

On the dinner table, Nikei keeps himself quiet.

He doesn’t engage himself within the conversation, only picking up a few bits here and there. He found out Yuuki’s mom was named Aiko, he found out she makes damn good curry, and… Yuuki’s even cuter than he thought. The last part was something he learned every day, but today was a very special case. The way Yuuki’s laughs were reminiscent of joyful tunes of a radio, the soft tone he always carried when talking to his family… It kept reminding him of the gentle soul Yuuki truly is.

“Say, what’s your story? Nikei, was it?”

Nikei’s head shoots up, finding out the source of the voice came from an old man in glasses who was on the verge of growing gray hairs.

“Yes, um… I’m a journalist. Got scouted into Hope’s Peak as the ultimate journalist.”

“A journalist! An old friend of mine is one too, you know. We met back in my days as a newsboy, where I’d see him runnin’ round, trying to get the latest piece of intel. He was pretty charismatic, that’s for sure…”

Yuuki listened intently, filled with genuine surprise. “You never told me that.”

“Huh… could’ve sworn I told you a long time ago. Must’ve forgotten. Anyway, it appears befriending journalists is a tradition for the Maedas now?”

_Tell us you fell in love with a journalist and then we’ll talk_ , Nikei thought to himself. Nikei brought a glass of water to his lips...

“Maybe… What was his name, by the way?”

“Hmm… Kahoru Matsumoto.”

Nikei was lucky enough to have swallowed the water in time. He swiftly places the glass down, his interest completely swayed from the name alone. “Kahoru Matsumoto?! You were friends with that guy?!”

“Ah, so you do recognize him.”

“How could I not?! That- That guy is like my inspiration! His writing style is impeccable! The words flow naturally and it immediately draws you in! A-And his headlines, he knows exactly what catches the eyes of a reader! Like for example, _The Future Starts With Latest Environmental Tech!_ Or, or _Rugby Player Swipes The World Off Its Feet-_!”

Nikei drifts off, rambling non-stop to the old man softly smiling at the passion radiating from the journalist. The others are left behind, watching the conversation flow from afar.

Aiko rests her chin on her hand, giggling to herself. “He sounds like a pretty nice guy.”

“Yeah, really pretty…” Yuuki absent-mindedly uttered, left in a daydream-like state of his own.

“Pretty, huh…?”

“AH! I meant sweet! He’s really sweet!”

\---

The sink is turned on, quickly rinsing the plate on Yuuki’s hands.

Yuuki is left with the task of cleaning every dish in the kitchen. As he scrubs the plates clean, Nikei strolls into the kitchen and leans on the counter. “Guess who’s gonna be meeting Kahoru Matsumoto on a Friday night?” Nikei announced, looking as smug as ever.

“That’s good, Nik.” 

“... Anyway, thanks for inviting me. I know I was freaking out before, but your family’s really cool. Especially your grandpa.”

Yuuki finishes scrubbing the last plate, now placing it on top of the other clean plates. “What’d I tell you? I told you they would like you and guess what? They do!” Yuuki affirmed, taking a towel to dry his hands. He later puts it down to gaze at the journalist.

Yuuki’s gleeful mood didn’t last very long, as he frowned at the sight of a bitter smile Nikei presents himself with. Yuuki walks over to him, gently taking his hands into his. “Nikei? Are you okay?”

“... You’re the Ultimate Lucky Student for a reason, Yuu. You’ve got everything you could ever ask for. A home, a family, a good life. I’m… a little jealous, actually.”

Yuuki is left quiet, sorrow tinting his eyes the more he stared. Yuuki always knew of Nikei’s… harsh upbringing, especially the mental scars that came with it. He holds on tightly, providing Nikei a smile of comfort.

“You could consider us family. I know you just met them, but… mom would be really happy if you visit us more often. Besides, we could always…”

Yuuki trails off, his face reddening as he realizes his next choice of words.

Yuu?”

“... Actually, we’re not there yet! Forget it!” Yuuki waves his hand in denial, his laughter ringing in an attempt to brush it off. Nikei, though, was able to catch on pretty quick. A smile tugs at the corners of his mouth, holding in a chuckle. “We’ll see.”

Once the smile catches Yuuki’s attention, relief sweeps over him. At the very least, he got his boyfriend to lighten up. Yuuki brings Nikei closer, his hands now moving up and down on Nikei’s arms. “A-Anyway… Now that everything’s all done with, what now?”

“Well, we’re all alone.”

A blink. Another blink.

“... Nik, my mom’s in the living room.”

“And she’s too busy to even think about coming in here. Your point?”

Yuuki closes his eyes, lowering his head as he takes a deep breath. His fingers curl in, with Nikei growing rather nervous. “Or, you know, we could just-”

Familiar hands pull Nikei’s face close, his lips now against Yuuki’s. In a quick daze, Nikei’s eyes fall to a close as his hand reaches to stroke Yuuki’s hair. Yuuki’s arms were quick to wrap themselves around Nikei’s neck, gently pressing against him. In that moment, they became lost in their own world, wanting to focus on only each other. At complete bliss they were, unable to be to be snapped out of a rose-tinted haze-

A glass breaks, causing Yuuki and Nikei to pull away. They look towards the direction of the harsh sound, finding a shocked Aiko standing in the doorway. Pale expressions were quickly met with this shock.

“... Mom, we’re-”

“Oh my god, I knew it.”

“HUH?!”

Aiko brings a hand to her forehead, still processing what she walked into. Nikei and Yuuki noticed they were still holding on to each other, quickly letting go with blushes spreading over their cheeks. Aiko looks back, glancing back and forth between the boys.

“Yuuki, Listen to me. You’re my darling boy and you always will be. That being said…”

On second thought, Yuuki genuinely felt touched by his mom’s words-

“If you break up with this boy, I will never forgive you.”

“What?! Isn’t it supposed to be the other way around?!”

Nikei chuckles at the sight of an unexpected circumstance. Nikei pats Yuuki by the shoulder, forming a wide grin. “Pack your bags, Yuu. I just stole your mom.”

“I’m being betrayed by my own mom, Nik! At least have a little sympathy!”

\---

One step out of the doorway is what he takes.

Yuuki walks by, placing his hand on the door. “You sure you don’t wanna stay any longer?” 

“Nah, I gotta go back. I wasn’t even supposed to be here for 3 hours at the most.”

“Come back soon, alright? We’d like to have you over again sometime.”

Nikei smirks, flipping his hair in dramatic fashion in a form of exaggeration. “Am I just that loveable? Fine fine, I’ll consider it.”

Two more steps. He looks forward, his eyes catching a glimpse of the night covered in the darkest of clouds. He stops in his tracks, hearing Yuuki call out to him. He turns around, seeing his beloved hat in Yuuki’s hands. “You’re gonna forget this?”

Nikei rushes back up, reaching for the hat. “Oh, right! Thanks-”

Before Nikei could even brush his fingers on his hat, Yuuki swoops in to steal a peck on the lips. Nikei quickly froze, barely registering the hat put back on his head. “Sorry, couldn’t resist.”

“Quit being cheeky, you’re gonna make me like you even more.”

“Thanks for the tip! Will take into consideration!”

Nikei playfully rolls his eyes, tipping his hat before going his separate way. Heavy boots once again click on the street walk, thoughts swimming around in an endless sea.

~~~~~

_“You could consider us family. I know you just met them, but… mom would be really happy if you visit us more often. Besides, we could always…”_  
~~~~~

…

Family, huh?


	9. Hard Reset, Same Fate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If you could fall in love all over again, would you?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: First scene takes place in a hospital. There is also a mention of a head injury, though it's not accompanied with a graphic description.

_“Do you think it’s possible to fall in love all over again?”_

_“Well, If I had the chance to fall in love with you all over again, I’d take it.”_

_“Wh- Yuu! That wasn’t a serious question!”_

_“Haha, sorry… It’s just… You’re really important to me. I can’t imagine a world where I don’t fall in love with you.”_

_“… You can be so embarrassing sometimes…”_

—

Fluorescent lights shine above as patients sit in the waiting room, waiting to be called on. A nearby TV plays the latest news, talking of rescue stories of the most recent incident in Tokyo. Some patients have a look of dread, others have a face full of numbness. Among those who wait also include those wishing to visit loved ones.

Nikei Yomiuri was no different from that type of crowd. Next to him was Emma, who silently read a magazine picked up from the table next to her. Nikei sat up, his eyes glued to the ceiling as he kept reliving the memories of an event long transpired.

He remembers the feeling of fright as long-time enemies went up against him, eyes full of murder intent. He recalls the eyes of a protector, determined to save his life from monsters of a long distant past. He shakes at the image of his beloved on the floor, having received a harsh head injury for the sake of his own safety. His breathing starts going at an irregular pace, a sign of panic rushing through him-

He feels a comforting hand placed over his. He catches a glimpse of a friend with kind eyes, soothing him bit by bit. “Yuuki’s going to be fine. The doctors are doing everything they can to treat him.”

Nikei slowly nods, a smile of relief slowly creeping up. In that single moment, he felt a sliver of hope. A glimmer of a chance. He held Emma’s hand tightly, wishing the best to come.

He hears their names being called. Down the halls they go, following the doctor from behind. Nikei fumbles around with his coat, eager to see Yuuki after being separated for so long. The doctor turns around, now next to a door.

“Mr. Maeda is inside here. He’s in stable condition, though I do ask you to be patient with him. We’ll explain the details once we go inside.”

As the door opens…

There he sees Yuuki Maeda, staring out the window.

“… Yuu… Yuu, you’re okay!”

“Wait, Mr. Yomiuri-”

Nikei sprints over to the ginger, quickly pulling him into a hug. His arms stay wrapped around him in a desperate embrace, afraid to lose his grip. His face is buried into the crook of Yuuki’s neck, a sweep of relief flushing through him in a single instant.

And that small moment of relief would soon be put to waste.

“I’m sorry, who are you…?”

Nikei’s eyes shot open, his face turning into a look of pure horror. He pulls away, resting his hands on Yuuki’s shoulders. “You can’t be serious, right? It’s me, Nikei…”

“I-I’m sorry, but… I don’t know who you’re supposed to be…”

Nikei backs away, slowly lowering down his arms. His brows furrow as his pupils were quick to shrink. He is quick to glance over at Emma, who had her hand over mouth in pure shock. As expected, they were on the same boat in this sudden revelation. At that moment, the doctor’s voice broke the silence.

“As I’ve stated before, he’s in stable condition. However, during the commotion, he suffered a serious head injury. While we were fortunately able to save him, this injury came with an unfortunate side effect. This side effect appears to be…”

Nikei caught a glimpse of the ginger, who appeared to look nothing but genuinely confused. In such a state, Nikei begged that the situation isn’t what he thinks it is, he was _pleading_ to himself that it wasn’t happening. However, the signs were already pointing in such a direction. And yet, there was nothing he could do to turn down the harsh truth he’d have to live with for the rest of time.

“… Severe memory loss.”

—

…

A month passed. Time had gone by, as time could never be frozen. Like a flowing river, time continues to move as everyone else does.

Nikei was having trouble moving on everyone’s pace.

“Nikei…?”

Nikei snaps back to the present, analyzing his surroundings.

Here he was, in a coffee shop meant to radiate a cozy atmosphere with coffee smells and warm air. Tables were neatly scattered around, with only a few tables occupied in such a small shop. He turns to his side, revealing a familiar ginger with attained unfamiliarity. In front of him was the same man he loved, yet the memories he created with him were lost to time, not a single speck of it spared from a strike of tragedy. Here he was, lucky enough to have befriended his first love again at all. As far as he knew, some people in his predicament never get a chance to reconnect with their amnesiac lover. Though, he wonders if he will ever get a chance to hold him close once more.

Probably not, he believes.

“Yeah? What’s up?”

“What’s that on your finger?”

Nikei rose a brow, looking down on his finger.

An engagement ring, one that should’ve been buried with time.

“Ah, um… It’s an engagement ring.”

“What?! You’re engaged to someone?! I thought that was just for decoration!”

Nikei continues to stare down, memory after memory plaguing his mind as the ring remains in his line of sight. He takes a deep breath, ready to put on yet another mask for his own sake.

“Well, yeah. I met someone I loved, he proposed to me with this ring, and I’ve worn it ever since. He did it in such a dorky way…”

“Sounds like a real charmer.”

“Heh, a real lucky charmer he was…”

Nikei fell silent, his eyes looking rather somberly at the ring on his finger. Yuuki catches on, his hand wanting to reach for Nikei’s shoulder.

“Um… is he…?”

“He’s gone, yeah.”

Yuuki frowns at Nikei’s words, placing a hand on Nikei’s shoulder in an attempt at comfort. “I’m sorry…”

“Yeah, it’s been hard, but… I’ll get over it eventually.”

Yuuki’s expression doesn’t falter, sorrow still present within. In a way, there was a sense of guilt from seeing Nikei in a solemn state. He can understand feeling sympathetic to his plight, considering their friendship and all… but the feeling of guilt catches him off guard, if only a little bit.

In an act of impulse, he pulls Nikei into a warm embrace. He’s unable to calculate Nikei’s exact expression, but he hopes there’s a sense of relief washing over him.

“Don’t push yourself, okay? I know it’s not easy to move on, especially from losing someone you love. Just… know that I’m here for you, okay?”

“… What?”

“I’m here for you. It’s what friends do, right?”

Silence. Yuuki gains silence in return. He doesn’t feel a pair of arms pulling him closer. He’s been hugging a speechless man, remaining completely stiff.

“Nikei…?”

He feels his shoulder starting to get wet. That’s when it immediately hit him.

Nikei was crying. Finally, Yuuki feels Nikei pulling him close, sniffling as he lets out sad whimpers. Whether he said something that hit close to home or something else entirely…

He knew he wanted to stick by his side either way.

—

More months pass. Yuuki finds himself in a high school reunion, decorations all over the place in a large apartment.

In truth, he had no memories of high school. He’s been told by friends that he was scouted by Hope’s Peak Academy as the Ultimate Lucky Student, though he remembers nothing of the sort. Even so, it sounded as if he had a wonderful time in this school.

It almost riddled him with guilt, with how little he remembered his life. Just how many people did he hurt without knowing? How many people did he leave behind? Endless questions, little way of answering…

He feels a tap on his shoulder. He turns around, noticing Hibiki in all her cheerful glory. “Hibiki? What’s up?”

“What are you sulking for?! You’ve gotta join in, Yuu-Yuu!”

Puzzled, Yuuki looks up. He sees a few of his friends having fun by themselves, dancing and whatnot. He lets out a nervous laugh, waving his hands in denial. “Oh, I don’t think I can dance-”

Hibiki lets out a huff, quickly grabbing Yuuki by his hands as she pulls him in. “Yeah, you can! Here, I’ll be your dance partner!” Hibiki exclaims, not letting Yuuki utter another word as they find themselves both on the dance floor.

With one hand on his shoulder and another on his waist, Hibiki makes sure to guide Yuuki through. One step, another step, a few steps at a time. Through the flow of soothing music, Yuuki feels his nerves relax a single bit. There’s a self-conscious voice screaming in his mind, especially evident in a swift mistake of stepping on Hibiki’s foot, but he figures he’ll get the hang of it. If he trusts his friends, that’s what really matters, doesn’t it?

On the corner of Hibiki’s eye, she spots Setsuka urging Nikei to dance, just like how she was doing with Yuuki. Their eyes both meet, a conversation initiating in an instant as they notice the people they were accompanying. With two minds thinking alike, they each smirk, constructing a plan in unspoken words.

With Setsuka lightly pushing Nikei in, Hibiki makes her move.

“Oh my gosh, Sayaka’s on TV! Sorry, Yuu-Yuu!”

One hard shove she takes and Yuuki is already on the verge of tripping. By lucky chance, a pair of arms catch him, preventing him from taking the wall. Looking up, he sees Nikei taken aback by surprise.

“Yuuki?”

“Nikei?”

They say in unison, being quick to blush as they separate in a flash.

“Um, do you want to dance?”

“Do you want to dance?”

They say simultaneously once again, eyes widening at quite a coincidence.

“Wait, only if you want-”

“Only if you want-”

Once more do they talk at the same time, failing to resist laughing at unexpected circumstances.

“So, uhh… word of warning, I’ve never danced before.”

“That’s okay. I’ll help you figure out. Here, just put your arm around my waist…”

One arm around Nikei’s waist, a hand on Nikei’s shoulder. Strangely enough, he felt as if he was a bit too close, but he didn’t mind. Not that he felt nervous or anything.

Swift steps to the left, swift steps to the right, almost at a comfortable pace already. Yuuki focuses on Nikei, the feeling of alleviation clouding his mind as his hand gripped on. The dance strays from simplicity, diving into a world of expressive freedom. The rhythm of the music changes along with them, each tune emphasizing on each fluttering step they took. In blissful motion, Nikei twirls Yuuki around, swiftly catching him once again the moment it looks as if he could trip again.

In utmost rarity, the dance conveys an interesting peculiarity. As one memory ignites once again, another memory is constructing itself. Only something like this happens once in a life-time.

As the music calms down, so do they. Nikei and Yuuki stare at each other, still lost in a high daze. He still holds on to the taller man, unsure of where the next step can take them. Nikei’s hand moves to brush away strands of Yuuki’s hair, now lingering close to his cheek. Nikei seemed to have caught himself in a battle, his eyes glancing between Yuuki’s eyes and lips. Yuuki seemed to be closely leaning in, too lost in his emotions to fully comprehend what he was doing.

The daze falls apart as Nikei suddenly releases himself from Yuuki, tidying up his suit. “Um… You danced pretty good. You know, for your first time.”

Yuuki lightly shook his head, a wave of confusion immediately hitting him. “O-Oh, I… Yeah, I guess I did.”

They both fell quiet, unable to speak another word.

“I… I’ll just… I’ll be right back.”

In an awkward state, Yuuki heads for his exit, quickly shutting the door behind him once he reaches the bathroom.

“… What the _HECK_ were you thinking, Yuuki?!”

Yuuki leans against the door, groaning in embarrassment as he gripped on his hair and slid down. “He has a dead fiancé, you nitwit! Why in all that’s mighty did you think of- wait, why did I…?”

Yuuki quickly stands back up, pacing around the bathroom rather anxiously. His thoughts are racing, his state of mind is in panic, and he has no clue where his emotions lie anymore.

“I-I mean, he’s obviously just a friend, right? Y-Yeah, he is… A kind, funny, cute friend… A-And he does make me feel really happy…”

Yuuki backtracks. He stops in his tracks, turning towards the mirror. “But just because I think he’s handsome and has a nice laugh and a charming personality doesn’t mean I like him… I-If I did, then that’d just be…”

Yuuki’s words are already sinking in, realizing the contradictions behind his words. Once he had everything processed, it felt as if the world around him stopped spinning.

“Holy shit, am I in love?”

—

Two more months have passed since Yuuki found out the truth behind his feelings for Nikei. Truth be told, he probably had these feelings from the start. Perhaps he was just too oblivious to fully understand them. Actually, considering he met Nikei around the time he found out he was suffering from severe memory loss, he probably didn’t have much time to think about romantic feelings of the sort…

He’s certainly gotten used to it at this point, hasn’t he? As much as he wanted his memories back, the passage of time already proved that his chance of recovering memories of the past were long gone. All he could simply do was create new ones. As far Yuuki knew, that was the only thing he had control of.

What he didn’t have control of, however, was his recurring romantic thoughts regarding the journalist himself. And it was happening inside his apartment, of all things.

“Yuuki, can you get something for me real quick? I’m missing my pen. You know the one.”

“Huh? I don’t even know where it is…”

Nikei turns around, his hands preoccupied with holding numerous boxes. “You’ll find it inside a box on the dressing table! It’s kinda like a rectangular shape and it has a blue and purple combo going on.”

“Uh huh, got it.”

With that, Yuuki headed inside Nikei’s bedroom, scavenging around for said box. It didn’t take him long to find a blue and purple box lying around the dressing table, but not before knocking over something by accident as he put it in his pocket.

“Huh?”

A scrapbook was found on the floor, a photo sticking out at the edge. Yuuki slowly picked it up, curiosity reaching its peak as he stared at the cover.

**Trip Down Memory Lane #4: Yuuki Maeda**

Yuuki softly gasps, being astonished with this recent discovery. While he was aware Nikei was one of the few people who knew him before his memory loss, he didn’t truly think he’d have a whole scrapbook dedicated to him. Come to think of it, did Nikei ever really speak about their relationship prior to Yuuki’s memory loss? Maybe if he looked through…

One page flip leaves Yuuki’s mouth agape with shock, his eyes focused heavily on photos from a past he can no longer recall.

“… No way…”

There was one photo of Yuuki presumably looking rather grumpy in the setting of a pigeon park. Another consisted of Yuuki accidentally lightly shoving ice cream into Nikei’s nose. Every photo seemed light-hearted in nature, depicting close friends partaking in ordinary activities. He could’ve stopped there, but his curiosity only got the best of him…

Now he stared at the next page, with a tone completely different from the last page. In these pictures, he sees himself closer to Nikei in… a romantic context, as he should put it. One picture has Yuuki lifting his head up to give Nikei a peck on the cheek, while another shows the boys slow dancing in what appears to be a living room.

Yuuki slowly sits on a chair, still lost in the sight of pictures from before.

“I… I had no idea…”

It was no wonder Nikei reacted strongly on the day he visited him in the hospital.

He flips through a few more pages, diving through a journey brought by the photos in the scrapbook. It felt nice, being able to have a glimpse of a life from before. Though unable to truly remember, it felt relieving to know even just a little bit. If anything, he did feel comfort from knowing he had such a close relationship with Nikei, even before his memories became long gone. It did truly make him wonder…

Yuuki stops at one page, catching a glimpse of a photo that was in need of utmost attention. It appeared to be Yuuki putting a ring on Nikei’s finger. Upon closer inspection, it was very clear what kind of ring it was.

An engagement ring Nikei has kept to this day.

“… Yuuki?”

Yuuki was quick to flinch, dropping the scrapbook as he looked towards the doorway. There stood Nikei, his tranquil reaction bearing a contrast to Yuuki’s distressed behavior. From the looks of it, Nikei was standing in the doorway for quite a while now.

“Nikei! I-I swear, I didn’t mean to-”

“You found out, didn’t you?”

Yuuki went quiet, his hand reaching to grab on to his arm. He avoids eye contact as much as he can, growing more anxious by the minute.

“… Yuuki-”

“I’m sorry, Nikei. I’m _so sorry._ ”

Nikei frowns at the instantaneous apology, watching as Yuuki slowly began to quiver while his breathing grew irregularly.

“Yuuki, there’s no need to-”

Nikei finds himself pulled into a desperate embrace, one he was all too familiar with. He felt Yuuki’s arms clinging on to his body tightly, not daring to let go. He can most certainly feel Yuuki’s body trembling, clearly overwhelmed with too many negative emotions to bear.

“I’m sorry for hurting you this long. I-I can’t even begin to imagine what bottling it all up must feel like… I didn’t mean for this to happen, Nikei- _I didn’t want this to happen._ I’m sorry, I’m sorry, I’m sorry…”

Yuuki goes to repeat his apologies, his eyes turning glassy from the tears that were forming fast. Nikei sat motionless, his guilt growing the more Yuuki clung on to him. He lifts his arm up, his eyes gazing at the engagement ring still visible on his finger. As he stared, his thoughts came back to days of old, back when things were much more simple. As much as he longed to come back to those days…

There wasn’t much he could do about it. However…

Nikei swiftly removes the ring, allowing it to fall on the floor. Nikei’s hands are placed on Yuuki’s shoulders, pushing him away so he could face him.

“It’s okay, Yuuki. Really.”

“But… But you-”

“Try to take a deep breath. Just follow my lead, okay?”

With a nod, Nikei urges Yuuki to do as exactly as he does. Nikei breathes in, and so does Yuuki. After a few seconds of holding his breath, he breathes out, with Yuuki doing the same. The process repeats, up until Nikei is certain Yuuki is at his calmest in the current moment.

“Alright… great job. Now, I’d like you to listen to what I have to say. Do you think you can do that?”

Yuuki firmly nods with the smallest smile he can manage.

“Yuuki… Whatever happened in the past, It’s already done with. No matter how much we’d love to, we can’t change what’s already come to pass. However… spending more time with you these past couple of months have made me realize something.”

Yuuki slightly tilts his head, puzzled.

“We’re always creating new memories, no matter what. Everything we do, everything we experience, it all comes back as a memory. And well… You’ve been doing that this whole time, don’t you think? So… even if things can’t go back to the way they used to be, we can always create something new. Make a new beginning, you know?”

Yuuki dumbfoundedly stared at Nikei, thinking back on his words. How could he forget such a thing? Making new memories, re-constructing his relationships… That’s what he’s been doing. That’s what he’s always had control over. He felt a little stupid forgetting it in the heat of the moment, in all honesty. With that in mind, Yuuki chuckled a bit, bringing Nikei’s hands down as he went on to gently hold them.

“Never in a million years did I think you’d say something so sentimental.”

“I may or may not have picked it up from a certain someone.”

Yuuki playfully raises a brow, a smirk slowly curving. “That wouldn’t happen to be me, would it?”

“No comment.”

Yuuki’s laugh rings like a cheery bell, immediately putting Nikei at ease. It honestly felt alleviating, being this close to Yuuki like this again. Though he may not know what was in store for him and Yuuki now, there was something he was absolutely certain of.

He wasn’t going to take their time together for granted. Not now, not ever.

“… Nikei?”

Nikei responded with a questioning hum, gesturing to Yuuki that he was listening intently.

“Do you still love me?”

Nikei felt himself jump, utterly dumbstruck. He searched through Yuuki’s expression, only seeing that he clearly wasn’t joking around. He was nothing but serious, awaiting a response.

“I… I do, yeah…”

Yuuki’s hand brushed against Nikei’s cheek, getting a confused look from him. Before Nikei could ask, Yuuki placed a soft peck on Nikei’s lips, succeeding in making him flustered while a blush dusted over his cheeks.

“Good. I love you too.”

“… What? _What?_ ”

“A-Ah, but I do want you to be patient with me…! I don’t want to think about marriage just yet… Is that okay with you?”

Nikei couldn’t tell how many times he was gonna be taken by surprise. One right after the other, he gets hit with something fully unexpected. A flurry of emotions cloud his mind, doing nothing but leaving him in a bewildered haze. However, looking at Yuuki now…

If someone like Yuuki was able to fall in love with him again, shouldn’t that be a miracle in itself?

He couldn’t help but crack into a wide grin. He presses his forehead against Yuuki’s, closing his eyes in content. “Of course. Take all the time you need, Yuu.”

“Thank you, Nikei…”

In complete bliss they were, both finally done with the battles that once raged on within their minds. They were free to walk on a new path together, ready to create their new beginning.


End file.
